


5 jobs Dean Winchester never had: the world tour remix

by nicasio_silang



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicasio_silang/pseuds/nicasio_silang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is immediately good at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 jobs Dean Winchester never had: the world tour remix

1\. Barista, Zaragoza

Dean is immediately good at this. He treats the espresso machine with respect, he understands its parts, he understands the obsessive cleanliness, shining to polish, the tools that keep it working and smooth, he understands feeling it out, and he understands adjusting the grind of his beans when someone leaves the front door open and a breeze drafts in. He doesn't need a thermometer. He feels out steamed milk with the naked palm of his hand against the heat of the metal jug. It's a small cafe, nothing like a Starbucks, a Tully's, a what-have-you. There isn't any yelling, and if the owner puts on any music at all, it's dreamy piano pieces all day long.

They also serve beer, and wine, and Dean stays for a month. There are grounds under his fingernails and he misses his car.

2\. Print model, Tokyo

The posing thing isn't really working for him until some tiny, frustrated artistic director bodily shoves him into position, and Dean falls into place, lets every joint and bone go wherever it will. Falls like a body, and they love it, they eat it up. Works out pretty well after that.

3\. Ranch hand, 50 miles outside Cordoba

Dean's third-grade Spanish isn't even gibberish here, but it turns out nobody talks much anyway, not during the day. There's a lot of swinging of arms and wordless shouts, as much to the horses as to each other. So that's good, that's good. He likes the feel of a living flank dust-hot under his hand as he urges the animal through a gate, he likes the rumble of the herd running up a hill like a storm rolling away. He isn't homesick at all until the night falls and everyone makes a ring around a fire and they must be telling stories, they must be telling jokes. He catches a few things, here and there. He says yeah, and he says that the beer is good and cold, and he says the night sky is wide and it covers them.

4\. English teacher, Nanjing

They might not learn a whole lot of English, but Dean makes fifteen friends ages 12 through 18. He gets so caught up during the New Year party that he gets all the way to a pay phone to call Sam and tell him all about it, he's already picked up the receiver by the time he remembers.

5\. Independent contractor, Jalalabad

He's always been good at making people feel safe. For a little while, anyway.


End file.
